Inuyasha Poems From A Sesshoumaru Lover's Heart
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: These are just some poems I threw together and I hope are good. Please review or flame, whichever you want. I just want alotta reviews! Requests of poem types to characters is allowed.
1. Haiku Style Poems

This is where I'm putting my stupid poem thingy ideas. Hope you like. It's midnight, 'kay? I know I sound stoopid.

Just read the poems, please...

* * *

**Haiku-style poems **(Had to take out the names, for contest purposes on neopets.) 

__

Half breed, half power

But strength of heart unrivaled

He fights for what's right

* * *

A Dog Demon's son

Full blooded heir to the throne

Ruthless young leader

* * *

Reincarnation

Identical in her looks

Yet she is kinder

* * *

Knowledge beyond age

A young one who has suffered

Innocence untouched

* * *

His family's curse

Power of wind in his hand

And lecherous ways

* * *

Her family torn

A brother's heart lost to her

She strives for his life

* * *

R&R even if the suck, please! Flames will be listened to despite annoyance of authoress. 


	2. Instinct

Hiya! Here's the next chapter. I usually don't post groups of chapters, cuz that means I'll get less reviews, but what the heck? I'll do it! Enjoy my crappy poems. Oh, and if you know who it's for, you can tell me in a review. I wanna see if it's obvious enough! Lol.

* * *

_**Instinct  
**_Eyes narrow  
Wind blows  
Chill your marrow  
Anticipation grows

Hold your ground  
Courage held strong  
Don't make a sound  
No mistakes; can't be wrong

Sense the blood  
Begin the lust  
Take no crud  
Fight I must

Instinct drives me  
Claws of poison  
My soul stays free  
I am a coy son 

Of a great ruler

* * *

This was a good poem in my opinion, but the next one I'm posting is better than it. 

R&R!


	3. Why, Father?

Hiya again! This is my second poem today. Hope you like. Plus, I figured out how to double space the stanzas!

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

_**Why, Father?  
**_

Standing beneath azure blue skies  
Holding 2 swords, one I despise

Why, Father?

Why give such power to the weak  
Instead of one at his peak?  
Of human blood he reeks  
Of him I rarely speak

Tell me, why, Father?

Two sons, two swords  
Both of us, not to be lords  
To the lord, give the sword of life  
To the half-breed, power to end strife

Why, Father?

I was born to take life  
Yet I once gave  
It burns like a knife  
But a child's life I did save.

Why, Father, was I cursed to take life, yet give it?

* * *

R&R! 


	4. Scents

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated ina while. Poetry is hard for me. But I'm going to Miami soon, and i want to leave some things behind for my readers. This time, I'll be gone for three weeks, I think. I'll be back in time for Metro Con in Tampa though. I wanna go to that! Well, I hate these line breaks, but I have to distinguish the stanzas. It seems important to the poem.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Scents_**

Every day  
New smells

The smell of dew  
Dripping off magnolia leaves  
And low-grow ferns.  
The smell of my child  
Snuggled in the clover  
As a rabbit in its briar patch.  
The smell of my dearest  
Nuzzled under her tree

I rise with the sun  
Waves of ivory atop my head  
Flowing seas of white  
The moon is gone  
It is in me  
But peace is short-lived

Impurity  
The stench of it burns my nostrils  
Inflames my rage  
Turns my stomach.  
Impurity trying to take my flower?  
Never  
Not while I stand.

He lunges, much too quickly  
I leap forward, brandish an arm…  
Blood.  
I can smell my blood.  
I know my dearest  
Can smell the fight in me.

I draw my sword  
It reeks of metal and hate  
Hate for my brother

Several slashes and it is done  
Impurity taken from this world  
I smell my Sakura as she comes  
From behind, fingers tracing my back

Lovingly, we embrace, taking ourselves  
Into the deep forest  
Her lips meet mine  
We kiss  
Oh, a creature so fine.

I can smell her hair,  
Then later on, her passion.  
O the innumerable scents of the world  
All in but a day…

* * *

R & R. 


	5. Filth

This poem is just one big stanza. I was really angry when I wrote it, which is why it has such a negative connotation.

* * *

Filth

That's all you are to me

I'd kill you with glee

If only I could

But because of her, I doubt I should.

Yet you disgust me

Vile as can be

Blood unpure

I am sure

You don't deserve to be

Part of my family

Even if I sometimes soften

Which doesn't happen often

I'll always lothe you

It'll always be true

Because you are FILTH!

A smear on my shirt

A nick on my sword

If I kill you

It won't even hurt

Me, because

I HATE YOU!

* * *

R & R! And yes, I know Sesshoumaru doesn't really have a shirt. I had to make it rhyme, sorry.


	6. Wish

Wow, did people forget this poem thingy existed? Oh, well. Someone will review sooner or later...right?

Right?

**_

* * *

_**

_**Wish**_  
Wish I could tell ya that I did it outta spite  
Just to make ya happy, but that just wouldn't be right

Won't believe that I don't wanna hurt you  
No matter what I say to you; but it's true

You give me what I ask for and need  
It might not seem it, but I do pay heed

If I wish upon a star, can it really be true  
Maybe one day I can do something that I wont screw  
Up; maybe one day  
I'll have something to say  
That could be true  
And that will prove  
That I love you

* * *

R and R please! 


End file.
